This invention relates to apparatus and method for affording security as well as operational data for managing automobile dealerships and the like.
New car dealerships and other transportation related organizations, for example, must maintain a constant effort to prevent the theft of vehicles and parts. Customer vehicles left for service are a major concern of management because these vehicles are often parked in the rear of the dealership where the repair facilities are most often located, making such vehicles targets for damage and theft. A customer who has experienced vehicle loss through theft and vandalism at a dealership will often look elsewhere for a secure place to do business.
While it is desirable to find some method for deterring the theft and vandalism of vehicles and parts, it is equally important to have a security system which will not deter but rather welcome potential customers who would look at automobiles at times, such as on Sunday afternoon, when the dealership is closed.
Moreover, vehicle manufacturers and dealership management must confirm that vehicles listed in inventory are in fact located on the dealership premises. The institutions who have financed or floor planned this inventory need to confirm that the vehicles financed are still on the lot being offered for sale. Likewise, the dealers who want to ensure a good, long-term relationship with the lending institution are equally interested in verifying their floor plans through inventory audits. In both cases, it is advantageous as well as a savings in both time and labor to be able to audit the inventory automatically without the need for physically checking every vehicle.
Additionally, dealerships have a problem keeping up with the keys to the vehicles and supplying them for the respective vehicles when needed. There are several apparent advantages to having the keys at the vehicle in terms of convenience for both the dealership staff and the customer. It has been found that a dealership will make more sales if the keys can be kept at the vehicle. Unfortunately, having the keys at the vehicle results in a loss of security. Insurers of vehicle dealerships may cancel policies or charge a higher premium and deductible for dealerships keeping the keys at the vehicle.
It is an important object of this invention to facilitate management of keys for many different vehicles, providing accountability as to who has had the keys, record what happened while a particular individual was in possession of those keys, and determine how long this activity lasted.
Another object of the invention is to automatically assist management as, for example, determine when a customer has come onto the lot, how long it took for a salesperson to greet that customer, which salesperson greeted the customer, which vehicles that salesperson demonstrated to the customer, which vehicles were used to take a customer on an actual test drive, and how long the test drive lasted. More informed decisions may be made as determining business hours, proper staffing and quantity and styles of inventory.
It is important that these and related systems function automatically. Because matters relating to vehicles at dealerships are constantly in a state of flux, it is necessary for any monitoring apparatus to be easily attached and detached from any vehicle.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of a security device having change of state sensors for indicating hostile activity.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,497 which discloses an alarm system for vehicles utilizing a motion sensitive closure means for actuating a radio transmitter conveying information to police or security guards. U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,067 illustrates a motion sensitive device providing an alarm responsive to movement of parked vehicles. A lock actuated by keys which are provided with means indicating authorization or lack thereof are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,733,862 and 4,996,514. The following United States patents further illustrate the state of the art: 4,636,950; 4,737,758; 4,766,746 and 4,812,985. Japanese Patent Application Nos. 53-34165 and 53-34166 illustrate additional features of the prior art.